


Скоро кончится лето

by eldok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldok/pseuds/eldok
Summary: Небольшая флаффная зарисовка о том, как Иван и Альфред просто любят друг друга на берегу озера.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Скоро кончится лето

— Скоро кончится лето, — вдруг сказал Иван. 

Альфред вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся, удивлённо смотря на него. На бледной коже, как на холсте краски, расплывались лучи закатного солнца; во взгляде, направленном на горизонт, читалась ностальгическая задумчивость. Иван глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл веки. Те напряжённо подрагивали. 

В конце концов он открыл их и аккуратно присел рядом с Альфредом. Сжатые плечи расслабились, между бровей разгладилась складка, и спустя пару минут лицо стало совсем спокойным. 

Альфред долго рассматривал его, и ему подумалось, что глаза Ивана похожи на озеро, рядом с которым они сидели: глубокие и спокойные. Они были такого холодного оттенка сиреневого, что казалось, будто от них тоже веет прохладой. Он наблюдал за тем, как секунда за секундой из них исчезает та тоска и взволнованность и на их место приходит умиротворение и безмятежность.

Глядя на это, Альфред и сам как-то размяк и посмотрел вдаль. На противоположном берегу упирались в небо верхушки елей. Клочки облаков плавно двигались вдоль них. 

— Кончится... — прошептал Альфред. Эта мысль почему-то нагнала на него какую-то странную грусть. Словно вместе с летом исчезнет что-то важное, и поэтому за эти оставшиеся дни нужно успеть насладиться как следует, иначе произойдёт нечто ужасное. 

— Песня такая есть. 

Альфред, уже успевший заново погрузиться в свои думы, снова вздрогнул. Взглянул на Ивана, не понимая, что он имеет в виду:

— Про конец лета? 

— Ага, — Иван сощурился, как кот, и расплылся в улыбке, подставив лицо тусклому уходящему солнцу. 

Альфред улыбнулся и посмотрел на воду. Подул прохладный ветер, такой, который бывает только в конце августа; из травы послышался баюкальный стрёкот кузнечиков. Ещё немного, и солнце совсем скроется, подумал он, а когда снова повернулся к Ивану, то увидел, что тот смотрит на него. 

— Хочешь, спою? — спросил Иван, мягко улыбаясь. 

— Песню про конец лета? — Альфред счастливо наклонил голову в бок. Снова подул ветер, всколыхнув им волосы. По открытым рукам Альфреда пробежали мурашки, и он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как юркнуть Ивану под руку и крепко прижаться к его тёплому боку. Иван тихонько засмеялся, обнимая его за плечи, и прислонился своей головой к голове Альфреда. — Дай угадаю, она на русском? 

— Ты её знаешь? 

— Нет, просто когда у тебя такой взгляд ты всегда вспоминаешь только русские песни.

Альфред не видел, но точно знал, что Иван улыбнулся шире. Он уткнулся Альфреду в шею холодным носом, поцеловал ключицу. Альфред прижал его голову ещё ближе к себе и прикрыл глаза. Волосы Ивана щекотали ему лицо, он коснулся их кончиком носа, вдыхая запах шампуня. Тепло, душевное и физическое, разлилось по телу. Одна рука цеплялась за плечо, второй он обнял голову Ивана, защищая от редкого, но неприятного ветра. Его рука обвивала талию Альфреда, он медленно большим пальцем вырисовывал на ней круги. 

Они сидели так несколько минут. Ноги уже замёрзли, а по водной глади давным-давно прокатились последние блики от солнца. Где-то совсем рядом зацвирикал сверчок; на колено сел комар. 

Когда Альфред открыл глаза на улице стало совсем темно. Прислушавшись к дыханию Ивана, ему показалось, что тот заснул, поэтому он и сам опустил голову ему на макушку, закрыв глаза. 

Всё такой же тихий — хотя тогда он и послышался громким — голос Ивана выдернул его на поверхность из-под бесконечных слоёв сна и мыслей, что бесконтрольно текли, превращаясь в какую-то бессмыслицу:

— Спишь? 

Альфред распахнул глаза, сонно моргая. 

— Нет. 

Иван поднялся, заставив Альфреда чуть отодвинуться. Нагретое плечо тут же схватил холод. Он сжался, неосознанно пытаясь сохранить хотя бы чуточку тепла, и зевнул. 

— Пошли домой, — ласково произнёс Иван. Его голос тоже был сонным. 

— Ты обещал спеть.

— Я думал ты уже забыл. 

— А я не забыл, — хитро (по крайней мере ему хотелось думать, что хитро, а не вяло и сонливо) мурлыкнул Альфред. 

— Ну иди тогда ко мне, а то простудишься ещё, — в том же тоне сказал ему Иван и поднял руку, приглашая. 

Альфред тут же навалился на него, радуясь, что во всяком случае одна половина тела не будет мёрзнуть, и крепкая рука Ивана стиснула его в объятиях. На этот раз Альфред уложился к нему на плечо, немного поёрзав, дабы устроиться поудобнее. Ему хотелось вжаться в Ивана как можно сильнее, чтобы холодный вечерний воздух не тревожил открытые участки кожи, но даже так было невероятно уютно. Он в который раз за вечер закрыл глаза. 

Иван прочистил горло, набрал полные лёгкие воздуха, и его приятный бархатный голос полился над головой Альфреда, окутывая его не до конца проснувшееся сознание. Непонятные чужеземные слова перекатывались на языке Ивана и пробирались к Альфреду сквозь медленно утолщающийся пласт сна, растворяясь там как сладкая вата во рту, непонятые и бессмысленные. 

Чем дальше заходила песня, тем больше превращалась в фон, сплеталась с потоком мыслей, и Альфреду казалось, что он спит на огромной мягкой подушке. 

В небо поднималась луна.


End file.
